


memories with(out) us

by SnailRoyal



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Decayed Guardians, Gen, The Forgotten Temple, goddess statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailRoyal/pseuds/SnailRoyal
Summary: Link gets attached to a rock.
Relationships: Link & the Forgotten Temple
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	memories with(out) us

He had no reason to go to this particular Goddess statue to pray for blessings of health and fortitude. There were many else situated in far better circumstances and, well, general environment. Yet, here he is once again, standing in front the largest Goddess statue he'd seen in his travels. Link stared at its full height, remembering the time he first stumbled into the Forgotten Temple.

…

He was flying through Tanagar Canyon, to reach the other region's tower as quickly as possible, only to be distracted by a curious looking texture in the rocks below him. It was far too smooth and constructed for it to be natural. Dropping down, he concluded that it is a built structure hidden in the depths of the canyon.

He soon found the edge of the structure and dropped lower with his glider, but upon turning, he heard the horrible telltale beeps Guardians would make upon making their target. Him, in this case. Multiple red beams of light were directed at his direction, and the only response he could muster was gripping his paraglider tighter around his knuckles.

Had it not been for his general quiet disposition and tendency to clam up during duress, the temple walls would've been echoing his screams along with the Guardian laser induced explosions. Alas, the screaming only echoed in the walls of his head, lungs, and heart. He had kept gliding through, stopping only to run on crumbling platforms to fly and be shot at again, 'til he finally reached a small entrance where the Guardian beams couldn't reach. There he found the shrine his Sheikah Sensor had been beeping towards.

Though, he barely gave it a mind, as his attention was pulled by the figure standing beyond the shrine itself. He marveled at the size, he couldn't even count how many Moblins tall it was. The presence of a goddess statue, especially of this size, surprised and baffled him. He'd only ever seen the statues in villages or at the goddess springs.

It stood tall and alone with its hands clasped together like any other goddess statues. Surrounded by fallen rocks and what looked like the cliffside of the canyon having already dug against the temple's corner walls. These were sprinkled with wild grass and growth that managed to sink into the cracks and rubble despite the lack of direct natural light. The air felt dusty where each breath felt like a grain stuck in his throat. Each step, a cloud of dirt rose, as if the first disruptions it felt in centuries were from the soles of Link's boots.

With a tentative step, Link approached the base of the Goddess. It looked old and, according to the map, forgotten, so he hadn't expected to feel the familiar warmth he felt whenever he'd pray to any goddess statues.

…

It's been a good number of shrines later, and he'd found that he has visited this shrine more often than needed be. He couldn't truly put into words why, but he'd figured there was a sense of familiarity, or camaraderie that ached and softened whenever he'd pray to this particular figure in this aged temple. The sense of belonging between the forgotten and the one who forgot. He had no memories, and this place had no memories either.

He only knew of its name through the slate's map, even on there it was recorded simply as the Forgotten Temple. He knew the slate was built by the ancient Shiekahs and for them to only place the name as Forgotten Temple meant that it has been forgotten even by those who lived 10,000 years ago.

How long has it been forgotten, and what remained forgotten are thoughts that would often pass his mind whilst he prayed to the goddess. Having no memories, he knows intimately well to be lonesome. He could only imagine how it was to be forgotten and lost from everyone's memories.

And so, Link continues to visit and pray to this lone goddess statue in this Forgotten Temple. For, at least, somehow they could share a memory together in each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, this is my first ever written fanfic, pwease be kind 🥺  
>  I also have a companion short comic in the works for this _(because I'm deeply invested about the Forgotten Temple)_. You can follow me at my Twitter @[SnailRoyal](https://twitter.com/SnailRoyal) for it or subscribe here and i can just make an update to these notes when done.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Here's the Preview Thumbnail I made for Twitter [post](https://twitter.com/SnailRoyal/status/1254064441420742656)
> 
> [ ](https://twitter.com/SnailRoyal/status/1254064441420742656)


End file.
